


You came back

by WolfStar2018



Series: Tiny little one shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Not a lot though, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Gives Bucky a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: I wanted to share some little one-shots I've written. This is just the first. I'll post more as I find them in my folders or as I write them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tiny little one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You came back

When Steve came home from his latest mission he took his boots off by the door as he shouted, “Bucky, I'm home,” and headed to the bedroom. When he got there he heard noises coming from the bathroom. When he got closer he realized it was crying. He rushed into the bathroom and found Bucky curled up in the tub. “Buck? Baby what's wrong?”

Bucky jerked at the sound of Steve's name but wouldn't make eye contact. Steve knelt down next to the tub and heard what Bucky was mumbling under his breath. “He's gone. He's gone. He's not coming back. He left.”

Steve realized Bucky meant him and a sob built up in his chest the more he listened to Bucky. He put his hand on Bucky's shoulder and tried to whisper reassuring things. “Bucky, I'm here. I'm here, baby.” But Bucky acted like he couldn't see or feel Steve. Finally Steve's sobs broke out of his chest. He couldn't hold back anymore. Bucky was this terrified when Steve left? Why didn't he say anything before? Steve never would have left if he had known how bad it was for Bucky every time. After a few minutes Steve's sobs got through to Bucky. Bucky reached out and touched Steve's shoulder, then scrambled out of the tub and threw his arms around Steve and hugged him as close as possible. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and started whispering about how sorry he was.

Finally Bucky was able to talk. “You came back!”

“Of course I did, Buck, I'll always come back to you. Always.”

Bucky smiled but said, “I'm sorry you had to see that and-”

“Bucky,” Steve sounded pretty upset now, “I swear if you tell me one more time you wouldn't blame me if I left – which will never happen, as long as I'm alive – I might just punch you in the face. I love you. Seriously. I'm never leaving you. Ever.”


End file.
